Novelty items are extremely popular. Novelty items are frequently sold as souvenirs to tourists, both for themselves and for distribution as gifts. Wide varieties of novelty items are known, and they frequently are “themed” to have particular applicability to the destination of the tourist.
Gaming is now a very popular activity, and Las Vegas is a particularly desirable gaming destination. Visitors to Las Vegas commonly seek souvenirs of their trip. Miniature slot machines and shirts, hats and other items bearing images or text regarding Las Vegas or gaming activities are very popular.
A need exists for other unique and exciting novelty goods, especially those which are associated with gaming activities and which may have some beneficial use.